Meeting the Capitan
by bluedragon1200
Summary: Yume (OC) meets Capitan Ukitake for the first time. Perhaps he can help her with her issues and she can take care of him. Perhaps she just doesn't belong. (T for safety)


**AN: I went with T because there are themes of abuse (not from Ukitake, of course) and depictions of illness. ****Bleach and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo, Yume is an original character.  
**

Yume held a book on Kido, reading the same page over and over, never catching a word. Today she felt distracted. The mid afternoon sun sparkled across Seireintei, happily brining the white buildings to life. A bright streak intruded at the nearby window, gracing Yume's cheek as she sat curled up in one of the common rooms of the barracks. She didn't notice the newest person in the room until the black robes came into the corner of her vision.

Yume jumped slightly, not expecting to be interrupted. Upon seeing the face of the visitor she dropped her book upon the floor, standing quickly.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki." She bowed. "Forgive me, I was day dreaming and did not see you enter."

A smile graced the small lieutenant's face. "Yume, you don't need to be _that_ formal."

"Sorry." Yume gave a slight bow.

Rukia continued to smile. "Capitan Ukitake is feeling well today. He'd like to meet you."

Yume's golden brown eyes widened. She thought she was not going to meet her Capitan, only see him in meetings, perhaps in passing. Everyone had told her that he personally met every shinagami in his squad; he knew them well even if he was not personally close to all of them.

"Follow me." Rukia turned and led her through the barracks and then outside into the warm sun. They walked down the path, to the wooden boardwalk leading to a modest house sitting beside the lake.

It seemed eerily quiet. The water sparkled in the bright sunlight. A fish would pop up at the surface, changing the pattern of glittering light, but that was the only movement. The trees stood solemnly still. The wind did not seem to dare caress their branches, though they blossomed with lush green foliage.

"Come in." A voice beckoned before Rukia touched the door. Following the instructions she slid it open, stepped in with Yume and slid it shut behind them.

"Capitan," she bowed slightly. "I have brought Yume Kasai."

Yume bowed deeply and held it for what felt like an eternity. The sun had left her blind, although the room was not particularly dark. Her eyes adjusted slowly. A futon sat in one corner, a small table beside it. In the other sat a low desk. The man behind it stood, nodding to them and stepping forward. This white hoari, his black Shihakushō seemed so many sizes too large for his body. Beautiful white hair flowed behind him, like the sparkles on the water. He looked tired, but smiled broadly.

"Thank you Rukia." He said. She gave a nod and left. "I am Captain Jushiro Ukitake of squad thirteen. Welcome."

"Capitan Ukitake, sir." Yume said quietly, bowing again.

He chuckled as he nodded. "Miss Kasai."

She stood from her bow, meeting his green eyes. They were kind with wrinkles forming at the edges from his smile. How could someone with such eyes possible kill anything?

"I apologize," His smile relaxed. "I always meet new squad members when they arrive, but lately…" he sighed as he trailed off, looking away. "Lately I've not been able to."

Capitan Ukitake turned, back towards his desk. "Come sit."

Yume did as she was told. Cushions sat on both sides, well-worn from many visitors. He quietly pushed a small stack of papers to the side, leaving one set in front of him.

"You did quite well in the academy." He said, glancing at it.

"Thank you, sir." She said softly.

"You grew up in the 40th district." He read.

"Yes." It was quieter. She bit her lip.

There was a long pause. She looked up slowly to her Capitan. His face was so pale, so thin. His eyes gleamed with concern, his lips were no longer in a smile, but they did not frown.

"Yume," His tone changed. It was no longer an introduction, but retained its warm friendly timbre. "Something troubles you. I want you to know you can come to me anytime, tell me anything. Understand?"

She paused. "Yes sir."

He chuckled. "Please, do not feel that you might offend me. In private dropping Captain will not bother me."

"Yes, sir" She said quietly.

"Would you like some tea?" He stood from his desk.

Yume blinked a few times, looking up to his pleasant smile. "Yes, please."

He exited through a sliding door. She could hear him in the adjacent room, singing an old folk song.

_Perhaps,_ she thought, _he would understand. _Yume's hands fidgeted. _No. No, he couldn't. It's my fault, I'm not good enough. Perhaps they put me with weakest squad, knowing I'm weak. Those kind eyes…surely couldn't kill._

"Yume." His gentle voice called.

She shook her head, looking up at a worried Ukitake, two cups of tea between them.

"Sorry, sir," She replied quietly. "I was day dreaming."

The man held his small tea cup, inhaling the aroma. He took a sip, smiling. Slowly she reached out to take the cup. She looked down at the warm green liquid. It smelled soothing. She sipped it silently.

"Does squad 13 have a special purpose?" Yume asked, still looking down. Realizing her words she quickly looked up. "Forgive me, Capitan Ukitake, please. I did not mean to say that-"

He laughed at her. Not in a cruel way. "No. We do not heal or have stealth. Our missions are general. I may go with Shunsui…" He paused. "What day is today?"

Yume stared for a moment, then thought. "Tuesday, the 2nd."

"Hmm. He's still out." He muttered to himself, eyebrows furrowed. He sighed then looked up to Yume, the smile returning to his face. "Sorry, I may go with Shunsui alone, if it calls for it."

"Shunsui?" She questioned.

"Capitan Kyoraku, of the 8th division." Ukitake said, sipping his tea again.

"The man with the kimono?"

The smile spread across his face. "I told him it was stupid. He told me 'Ju-chan, ladies love a sensitive man.'"

"He called you…" Yume cocked her head to one side.

Ukitake laughed, setting his empty tea cup down. Each chuckle was warm and inviting, they escaped his lips easily. "We have known each other for quite a while. We went through the academy together, became captains together." He leaned in, almost whispering, "Don't tell him, but…I used to beat the stuffing out of him when he was learning with his left hand."

"What's wrong with his right?"

A smile drew across his face, showing his white teeth, as if laughing at his own little joke.

"Shunsui – Capitan Kyoraku," He corrected, "and I are the only two to wield duel zanpakto."

Yume's jaw dropped slightly. The man rested his head on the back of his hand, watching her expression. He seemed to know something, something she didn't. Could he read thoughts, too? She took a breath, as if about to talk, but held it.

"Not tonight. I haven't taken them out for a while, so perhaps I can show you, but another time."

She nodded. Her eyes dropped to her hands. She felt the warm gaze upon her, welcoming and kind.

"How do you discipline?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Depends on what it is. Some reprimands are decided for me." He answered.

"When it is your choice, what do you do?"

"Are you planning on getting into trouble so soon?" He smiled lightly; it faded at the young girl's reaction.

Yume continued to avoid his stare. "No. But sooner or later, I will mess up. I always do."

Ukitake stared at her, leaning forward as her voice became quieter and quieter. His long hair fell over his shoulder, cascading beside him.

"Then you'll hit me." Her voice was so quiet he had to read her lips.

Yume slouched down, blushing feverishly, hiding her face behind the dark, coarsely cut shoulder length hair. She returned the tea cup to the table in fear her fidgeting hands would break it.

"I see." He sat back. She couldn't bear to look up at his face. Those kind eyes, could they possibly understand?

"Please, don't tell him. I'm sure he already knows about this. Forgive me Capitan Ukiatake." She sat up, looking him at him with a pleading look on her face. "Please, I will try my hardest, my very best."

He stood, then walked around the desk and gently put a hand on her head. She shuddered in the fear that he was going to beat her in this very moment. He knelt down beside her, looking her in the eye.

"Yume," His voice was soft. "You are safe here. If anyone touches you outside of practice, they can answer to me. No, I will never hit you."

His eyes changed, something in his voice changed. There was a glimmer of the man who could kill, anything he wanted. It was not the glimmer in the eyes of the Capitan of 11. No, Jushiro Ukitake only drew his sword for justice and protection.

Tears welled up in her eyes; she bit her lip trying to restrain them. The old smile returned to his face. He gently stroked her rough hair. She grabbed his hoari and cried hard for a moment. She took in deep breaths to calm herself down. Yume looked down to the white cloth in her hands and jumped back.

"It's seen much worse. Do not worry." He stroked her head once more, and then let his arm hang by his side. He stood. "Excuse me for a moment, Yume."

His brows wove together in a way Yume had not yet seen. Something in his voice changed yet again. He coughed lightly, opening the door to the other room. He did not sing folk songs. She heard clamor, occasional coughing. Cabinet doors slammed, cups and plates clanged against each other. For a moment there was silence, it seemed to inch along slowly. Yume had no idea how much time had passed. She heard the coughing again, a cup shattered on the floor and something made a soft splashing sound. She stood slowly, walking towards the door. Taking a deep breath, she slid it open slowly.

The Capitan kneeled on the floor, one hand clenched to the counter top turning his pale knuckles even more white. His back arched, white hair flowing over his face. Beside him was the cup he dropped, broken in half. She stepped towards him. His hand on the counter went to the floor to support his weight. His back arched harder as a cough shook his frail body. His head bowed further down, he no longer covered his mouth.

"C-captain? Captain Ukitake, sir?" Yume asked breathless.

Catching his breath, he let his weight shift back, sitting on his knees. He leaned his head back. Strands of white stuck to the sweat on his forehead, his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. Crimson, contrasting the paleness of his skin, ran down his chin. His hands shimmered with sticky blood, a once white handkerchief clenched in one hand. A small puddle of blood sat in front of him, slowly stretching across the floor.

"You…We…we have to get you to district four!" Yume said, her voice ringing louder than she intended.

"Fine." He panted. "I'm…fine."

"Coughing up blood is not fine!" She felt her voice crescendo, fear casting a vibrato to every word.

"They didn't tell you?" His smooth voice now rasped; she could hear the hitch in his breath. Yume shook her head at the question. "I'm sick. It happens. I'll be fine; this certainly isn't the worse it's been." He put his head down, hiding his face behind the fine locks of hair. "I do need to rest."

He stood slowly, grasping the counter again for support. He did not move for a moment, breathing slowly. Yume stepped closer to him. As she predicted he began to wobble. As he stepped towards her he started to fall. She barely caught him, slowly sitting down with him.

"Please let me help you, at least get cleaned up and into bed." Yume said.

He nodded as he turned and coughed into his hand. As he pulled his hand away, new shinny blood ran down his palm.

"There's a basin and towels in there," He weakly pointed to a room at the end of the small kitchen.

Carefully, Yume positioned the fragile man on the floor. She filled the basin with water and grabbed a few towels. Lightly she took one of his hands and wiped the blood away to reveal the white skin. She repeated with his other hand. He did not fight; he just lied there, breathing somewhat steadily. He winced in pain, though it passed quickly. The blood on his chin slowly ran down his boney jaw line. Yume rinsed the towel again. Carefully she wiped the blood. His hand reached up to finish.

"I'm sorry, Yume." He said softly. "You certainly shouldn't have to be my caretaker."

Ukitake sat up, Yume helping him. His kind green eyes looked to her, a smile spreading across his face, though weak.

Yume shook her head softly. "You promised that no one here would…" She could not find the words to finish the sentence. "If that's true, then I could never repay you."

The smile did not waver. "It is true. You are in no debt to me, ever."

He began to stand, Yume by his side. She held on to his arm, not quite under the armpit. He wearily walked into his bed room. At the side of his bed he collapsed down into it. Ukitake took a few breathes, mostly from weakness.

"Will you hand me a night robe?" He asked, pointed to an open closet door.

She took the one on top of the stack. It was plain green and felt light.

"This one?" she asked, holding it up.

He nodded. Yume sat it down next to him on the bed. A thought crossed her mind and she began to blush.

Ukitake looked up to her with those all-knowing eyes. He chuckled, though it was light and raspy.

"I can dress myself." He said placing a hand on the green fabric.

"Let me know when you're done. I want to be sure you're alright." Yume said.

Ukitake nodded back. She gave a small bow and left. She walked to the kitchen and with one of the towels cleaned the small puddle. _It's not fair. How is he so kind? Why must he be so sick? Perhaps the universe says that good should not exist, that all there is…is darkness. It is my fault. Perhaps I am the reason is so sick…because he showed me kindness._

She changed the water and walked back towards his room. She could hear the unmistakable coughing through the door. She slid it open and sat the basin down, running to her Captian. He kneeled by the side of his bed, green robe draped around him, coughing. He paused, catching his breath. He rolled over onto the bed, eyes closed.

"Captain Ukitake?" she said softly, with no response. "Jushiro," she gently touched his shoulder.

She laid her head on his chest. His heart beat steadily, still strong. _Good._ Each breath felt laborious with gurgles and hitches. _Not good._

Yume put both hands over his chest. She took a deep breath in and exhaled. Soft green light spilled from her hands. It was weak and finicky. She could heal little cuts and bruises and did not possess the talent for the Fourth Squad. She prayed it was enough to get him through the night, or at least until she could get help.

The green light tapered away and she set her hands in her lap, tired. Ukitake squirmed slightly in his sleep, but did not wake. His breathing seemed better, his eyebrows no longer so tightly knit together. She took a new towel and cleaned the new blood from his hands and face. Yume sighed. She set one hand upon his, and with the other stroked a lock of hair that flowed down the side of the bed. It was silky smooth; the shimmering white strands fell from her hands, resting next to their sleeping owner.

_Perhaps…this is where I belong. He'll keep his promise; in return I can keep him well._

Yume gasped at the strong spiritual pressure behind her. She gripped Ukitake's motionless hand, knowing it would offer no protection. She turned slowly to the pink kimono, stretching up forever to the straw hat.

"When did it start?" The deep voice asked, sounding neither angry nor concerned.

Yume glanced at the clock, then back to the tall guest.

"About half an hour ago."

He nodded, leaving for a moment. He returned with water in one hand, two bottles in another. He set them lightly on the table. The tall Capitan lifted Ukitake effortlessly and sat behind, back to the wall. He pulled the near lifeless man up next to him, removing Ukitake's hand from Yume's loose grip. Ukitake's head rested on the strangers shoulder, leaning slightly back.

The stranger's large tan arm reached for one of the bottles. He checked the label and gave it a light shake, then smiled at the sound of its contents rattle. He unscrewed the lid, taking a small blue pill out.

"Gone for three days and you're sick as a dog, Ju-chan." The stranger smiled, placing the pill in Ukitake's mouth, and then holding the cup slowly to his lips. The pet name for her Capitan stirred the earlier conversation, giving name to the man with the pink kimono.

At first the white haired man remained motionless. As the other Capitan set the cup of water down, Ukitake began to cough and sputter. His green eyes opened and he glanced behind him.

"Shun?" His voice was soft, surprised by the visitor.

_No. I have no place here._

"Playing sick for the girls again?" Shunsui Kyoraku smiled, glad to see his friend awake. Ukitake lifted his head from Shunsui's shoulder to see Yume staring at him.

"And healing reistu to boot." The tan man said.

"Unohana wasn't here." Ukitake stated.

"I tried, I'm sorry." Yume looked down "Almost everyone in my family are healers, some in squad four. I don't have talent for it. You looked so…I had to try."

Even now he smiled at her. "Forgive me, Yume, that this is our first meeting. I _was_ feeling quite well today."

Shunsui scoffed at his last remark. "Never let him tell you he's fine, it's a lie."

Ukitake looked behind him briefly, eyes narrowed at his old friend. He turned back to Yume, who gazed with sad eyes.

"I should go." The words barely left her lips.

"Yume," He said as she stood. "Thank you, very much for your help this evening. Please don't be scared to come to me, if you need anything, anything at all."

"Yes sir," She gave a slight bow as she left the room.

Ukitake stared at the door. Shunsui put a hand on his shoulder. "What's troubling you?"

"So much pain, so little trust," He mused. "For a girl that young to be so scared of the world, what did they do to her, Shun?"

"Don't worry about it now. Did you see the look in her eyes? You could walk on water in her mind. Now, rest." His friend shifted, helping Ukitake under the covers.

So many thoughts rested on Ukitake's mind as he watched his friend collapse on the couch. Regardless of what weighed on his mind, sleep took hold of him quickly. His eyes closed, no longer in a pained expression. His chest fell into the rhythm of rising and falling, recent hitches resolved. Shunsui smiled at how quickly he fell asleep, and dozed off himself.


End file.
